1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to cleavage enhancing brassieres, and more particularly to a cleavage enhancing brassiere which uses support straps with hook-and-loop-type fasteners or other fasteners to pull the breasts together to enhance the cleavage line.
2. Description of Related Art
For many years women have been looking for a brassiere which is flattering to their figure and gives the illusion of enlarged breast size. The best way to obtain these results is to create and/or enhance the cleavage line. The current method of creating and/or enhancing the cleavage line is by using a specially designed brassiere to simply lift the breasts. However, this method has had limited success because in order for this method to be successful in accomplishing its goal the woman must be fairly well endowed.
For those women for whom the current cleavage creating and/or enhancing method does not work, there is a need for a brassiere which creates and/or enhances the cleavage line by pulling the breasts toward one another in a horizontal and/or upward manner. The brassiere must be capable of creating and/or enhancing the cleavage line while keeping its structure concealed from an observer, even when wearing a blouse or a dress. The cleavage creating and/or enhancing brassiere must also be capable of being made in a wide variety of styles and sizes.
The following patents describe brassieres or bosom-pads which are either flattering to the figure or give the illusion of enlarged breast size. U.S. Pat. No. 599,180, issued on Feb. 15, 1898, to Dora Harrison describes a bosom-pad that can be inflated to enhance the appearance of size of the breasts which allows adjustment of the distance between the breast cups according to the location of the natural breasts of the wearer. U.S. Pat. No. 1,655,224, issued on Jan. 3, 1928, to Joseph Hirsch describes a brassiere which is adjustable by means of straps which tie in the front to support the bust and to bring out the contour of the body. U.S. Pat. No. 3,196,878, issued on Jul. 27, 1965, to Jon Hedu describes a brassiere having an adjustable connection immediately between the breast cups which can be used to adjust the angular positioning of the cups to conform to the physique of the wearer. U.S. Pat. No. 4,955,846, issued on Sep. 11, 1990, to Bert Greenberg describes a brassiere with a size and configuration adjustment mechanism. The size and shape adjustments are made by using two layers of front, centerline fasteners. The fasteners can also be used to create a plunging neckline. The above listed patents fail to describe a brassiere which can be used to create and/or enhance the cleavage line of the wearer by pulling the breast cups toward one another in a horizontal manner and/or in an upward manner.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,325,378, issued on Apr. 20, 1982, to Margaret Wilkinson describes a sports garment which is comprised of two liners which cover the breasts. The outer liner flap is adjustable by means of a strap with a hook-and-loop-type fastener and a loop. Acting as a cinch, the outer flap provides support, inhibits breast movement while jogging, and can be adjusted during exercise without the need for privacy. The patent to Wilkinson fails to describe a brassiere which can be used to create and/or enhance the cleavage line of the wearer by pulling the breast cups toward one another and in an upward direction. The patent to Wilkinson also describes a structure which would be difficult, if not impossible, to conceal from an observer.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singularly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed. Thus a cleavage enhancing brassiere solving the aforementioned problems is desired.